¿Big Time Love?
by H Koutalidou Aligizaki
Summary: A Carlos le gusta Logan y no sabe que es recíproco, pero con la llegada de un misterioso chico a Palmwoods las complicaciones estallarán. Pésimo Summary. SLASH. Cargan.Kames.
1. La llegada del Caos

**A/N: **Lo sé, jamás estuvo en mis planes de vida ver Big Time Rush, no sé explicar como terminé viendolo, pero como cumplí un año en FF y me volví una maquina slashera, terminé haciendo esto ayer a las 2 de la mañana...solo surgió la inspiración. Aunque Big Time Rush en español no tiene tantos lectores, le daré una oportunidad esta historia a ver que tal. Sé que el primer capítulo es corto, pero si alguien llega a leer esto alguna vez en su vida, prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, pues esta no será una historia corta. Aclarando, la historia **SI **contendrá Slash, así que si no te gusta o eres homofóbico/a, puedes darle al botón de cerrar. Debo decir, que el Cargan se convirtió increiblemente en una de mis parejas favoritas de slash, son tan diferentes que se complementan y ambos parecen osos de peluches abrazables *w*, continuando, la historia tendrá diferentes pair, a medida de que se vaya desarrollando, verán cuales son, pero la central siempre será CarlosxLogan. Ahora, el fic, a los que se quedaron luego de la pequeña aclaración allá arriba: espero que les guste y disfruten, mis colegas slasheros n.n

**DISCLAIMER:**

H: Carlos García y Logan Mitchell

Carlos & Logan: ¡Nosotros!

H: Junto con Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Katie Knight, Camille, Jo, Stephanie King, la señora Knight y tooooodos los personajes...

Carlos: No le pertenecemos a H *sonrisa*

H: Tristemente T-T *nube gris* a mí solo me pertenece el divertido y misterioso Aurelio Albardéz, Mi OC en esta historia.

Logan: Todos los derechos los tiene Scott Fellows, que nos creó para Nickelodeon n_n

H: *se trata de matar con un vaso de plastico (?)* grrrr, algún día me pertenecerán *risa malvada xDDDD*

* * *

Era otro día común en Palmwoods, el Sol era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar todo el día en la piscina, Bitters se encontraba cazando cualquier tipo de infracción y como era costumbre, todas aquellas futuras jóvenes estrellas se encontraban trabajando en cualquier cosa que fuera de su agrado; como Camille, que llevaba horas ensayando psicóticamente en el lobby del hotel para un rol en una nueva serie televisiva, como James, que recién se había encerrado en el baño para ponerle atención a su precioso cabello, o como Kendall y Logan, que jugaban video juegos en la sala de su apartamento desde la mañana. Sí, todas las futuras promesas de Palmwoods estaban ocupadas, todas excepto una.

Carlos García era conocido por ser el mayor de su banda, Big Time Rush, también por ser activo, algo salvaje y un chico aparentemente sin miedo alguno. Pero lo que nadie sabia, era que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el pequeño Carlos era muy vulnerable, una criatura que con un simple "No me Agradas" podía estar un mes entero en su cuarto, traumatizado, observando la nada. Un chico al que le decías "aburrido" y era capaz de ponerse a llorar como un bebé 34 horas seguidas, sin parar, para molestia de sus mejores amigos, alguien que sin duda terminaría en el psiquiátrico con el simple hecho de que le rompieran el corazón. Ese día, no sabía el por qué, pero el latino se sentía algo incompleto, lo que comenzó como una bonita y adorable relación con Stephanie King, la chica mas bella de Palmwoods, se había convertido en algo aburrido y sin chispa que los llevó a la ruptura de esta y "quedar como amigos", desde que eso ocurrió, aquella bola de energía no era el mismo, y sus mejores amigos realmente no sabían que hacer para que Carlos volviera a ser…simplemente Carlos. No era que Carlos estaba muy enamorado de Stephanie, el sabía, que en realidad secretamente perdía la cabeza por su mejor amigo, Logan Mitchell, algo con lo que no podía lidiar y prefería ignorarlo.

El chico se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la piscina de aquel hermoso hotel, vestía un bonito short de playa color azul y una franelilla color negro, sólo se limitaba a mirar un punto fijo de la piscina, puesto que el joven cuando se encerraba en aquella dura tarea para el, que era pensar, terminaba envuelto en sus pensamientos y perdido en el mundo real, ni siquiera aquella caminata lenta de las Jennifers que acostumbraba a mirar siempre con tanta intriga lo habían logrado sacar de su mundo. Ya cansado, suspiró y vio la hora de su reloj: _6:10 pm._ Ya el sol estaba por ocultarse y la multitud de chicos y chicas que se encontraba en la piscina ya era casi inexistente, Carlos estaba sorprendido, jamás había empleado tanto tiempo para sentarse a pensar, _"Estar con Logan mucho tiempo es bueno después de todo" _pensó graciosamente mientras se paraba y tomaba rumbo al apartamento en que ya llevaba viviendo casi un año, el 2J.

En el lobby, Camille le dio un feliz saludo que respondió secamente y Bitters le reclamó algo a lo que no le prestó atención, realmente no se encontraba pendiente de nada, por lo tanto, era obvio que dos pasos después, después de chocar con un chico, hubiera sentido dolor. _"Distraído"_

"Oh, perdóname, lo siento mucho" dijo el chico de piel bronceada mientras ayudaba a levantarse al joven con que había chocado, aquel muchacho se acariciaba su frente como símbolo de jaqueca mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría al chico de cabellos negros, al oír las sinceras disculpas, solamente pudo sonreír a la dulzura de aquel chico, luego lo reconoció, tantas revistas, reportajes, exceso de fotos, noticias y vallas en que lo observó. Era uno de los integrantes de aquella banda juvenil americana, Big Time Rush, Carlos, para ser exacto.

"No, es mi culpa, estaba distraído" le dijo torpemente aquel joven, era un chico de cabellos castaño oscuros, ojos café, tres pulgadas más alto que el (Carlos agradeció las largas y tediosas horas estudiando con Logan), piel blanca, ligeramente delgado y dueño de unas extrañas pero bonitas facciones que Carlos únicamente veía en aquellos modelos que salían en las revistas que James guardaba en su gaveta oculta **[1]**, no tan oculta después de todo, en el cuarto que compartían. El moreno se quedó atónito y algo preocupado mientras lo veía, estaba pasando otra vez, como le pasaba con su Logan. Desde que tenía memoria, su madre le había enseñado a que a los chicos les parecían bonitas las chicas y no otros chicos.

"Oh, entonces somos dos" dijo en tono de broma Carlitos, quien no paraba de observar a aquel muchacho, rezando para que riera. Entonces sucedió, aquel desconocido chico le brindó una de las sonrisas más bellas que el latino había visto en su vida. Ambos sin saber que decir, sonreían tontamente hasta que el chico más alto, decidió romper el silencio.

"Eres Carlos…Carlos el de Big Time Rush, ¿cierto?" Preguntó con cierto nivel de picardía. "Mucho Gusto, soy Aurelio Albardéz" le dijo el muchacho de piel blanca mientras le extendía firmemente su mano. Carlos sin dudarlo, como el hombre que era, estrechó fuertemente la mano de Aurelio mientras afirmaba que sí era la persona quien el joven decía ser. El chico de cabello castaño, levemente inquietado porque aquel chico no le soltaba la mano decidió apartarla el mismo, mientras hacia una mueca divertida. Luego de unos segundos, el chico alto volvió a romper el silencio excusándose.

"Bueno…ya me tengo que ir, ¿te veo por allí?" dijo tosca pero amistosamente el muchacho de ojos café para luego cambiar a un semblante serio. Carlos sólo pudo asentir a esto mientras se despedía con la mano y veía como aquel muchacho se retiraba. Logan, quien venía bajando del ascensor, fue el que encontró a uno de sus mejores amigos viendo hacia un pasillo con la mirada perdida y una tonta sonrisita. Le tomó tres chasquidos para que el latino volviera en sí.

"Hey Logan, ¿Qué hay?" dijo Carlos con su tono enérgico que tanto le caracterizaba y que llevaba días sin ser escuchado por algún residente del hotel, el chico inteligente esbozó una sonrisa, ya su amigo volvía a ser el de antes, no sabía qué o quién lo hizo regresar, pero estaba vigorosamente agradecido…y mucho, Carlos, su Carlos, había vuelto.

"Hey Carlitos ¿Qué haces aquí en el lobby, solo, mirando hacia aquel pasillo?" preguntó el otro chico de manera "eso-no-es-normal" mientras miraba al otro chico profundamente.

"Oh, nada, las Jennifers acaban de pasar" mintió el joven más pequeño, el otro chico examinó el pasillo con su analítica mirada mientras arrugaba la cara.

"Creí que las Jennifers vivían en otro piso" respondió Logan, mirando a Carlos fijamente, el chico conocía al latino desde que tenían memoria y si algo había aprendido en todos esos años de amistad, era que Carlos García no sabía mentir, pero confiando en su amigo, decidió hacer caso omiso al asunto.

"Ehh...ehh...ehh...bueno este…ehh" Carlos era un manojo de nervios, esta era difícil, en realidad si quería ser sincero no sabría por donde comenzar contándole a Logan, y era algo de lo que no se sentía muy seguro de compartir. Pero luego Logie lo tomó del brazo como señal de que no importaba y juntos se encaminaron al apartamento. Una vez allí, Mamá Knight no hizo solo que preguntar a sus muchachos como habían pasado el día mientras hablaba de una manera emocionada sobre todo lo que había visitado ese día y les servía la cena, Nuggets en forma de dinosaurio******[2]**, la **secretamente** comida favorita de los chicos.

"Mmm, yo vencí a Logan 56 veces en Mortal Kombat" comentó Kendall con una sonrisa triunfadora y Logan rodaba sus ojos.

"Yo estuve medio día encerrado en el baño…y miren esta belleza" comentó James con su despampanante sonrisa mientras señalaba con un dedo su cabellera.

"Y por lo visto…yo fui vencido por Kendall en Mortal Kombat" dijo Logan, Kendall abrió la boca para añadir algo pero el chico más bajo abrió su boca antes "56 veces" dijo el chico estudioso con un tono de fastidio, el rubio cerró su boca y levantó sus pulgares hacia donde se encontraba Logan.

"Genial" declaró la señora Knight, brindándoles una sonrisa a los chicos. "¿Y que hay de ti, Carlitos?" preguntó.

"Yo…estuve relajándome en la piscina" respondió distraídamente mientras engullía muchos nuggets en su boca, como era típico de el.

Mientras, en otro apartamento del hotel, con luces apagadas, se encontraba una figura hablando por teléfono mientras se asomaba por la ventana; la voz del teléfono se oía muy seria, aunque con un tono satisfecho.

"Si ya lograste entrar, tu misión será pan comido…yo te conozco" dijo burlonamente aquella voz de hombre desconocida mientras un par de ojos examinaba desde la ventana la piscina y soltaba una risa algo vil.

"Oh, créeme, puedes dar esta misión ya por hecha" fue lo único que respondió aquella figura antes de colgar el teléfono. Definitivamente, las personas del Palmwoods no sabían lo que se avecinaba en su pronóstico.

* * *

******[1]: **Lo siento, es que estudiando la personalidad de James siento que es adicto a la revista Vogue o algo parecido xDDDDDDDDD.

******[2]:** Si recuerdan el episodio donde cuidan la casa de Gustavo, los chicos están comiendo nuggets en forma de dinosaurio.

**A/N: **:O Quién es esa sombra?, oh, esperen, yo lo sé n.n, tendrán que descubrirlo en próximos capítulos. ¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Lo amaste? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Estás comiendo? ¿Explotó tu televisor? ¿Es tu cumpleaños? Deja un review n_n, de ellos me alimento xDDDD, y serán cruciales en esta historia si es que quieren que continúe, un saludo a todos y... *se disfraza de Santa* espero que tengan un FELIZ FELIZ diciembre, JO JO JO :3 ¡Sayonara!


	2. Nota

**NOTA**

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme desde el fondo de mi corazón porque ya vamos para Mayo y yo ni siquiera he podido actualizar la historia. OJO: La Historia **SÍ** continúa, me han hecho muy felices esos 12 reviews sólo en el primer capítulo (OH MY GOD, LOS AMO, EN SERIO) …eso puede significar que: 1.-) Mi trabajo es bueno y quieren saber que pasará en el fic o 2.-) Estaban aburridos y decidieron dejar review. A todos ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Les deseo un excelente Viernes, Sábado y Domingo. Ahora mi excusa, debido a que comencé la Universidad he estado extremadamente ocupado, mi carrera no me deja vida y es por eso que ni he tocado el sitio desde hace mucho tiempo, el capítulo dos aunque muy lento lo voy trabajando ya casi está por la mitad, y espero poder subirlo en las primeras semanas de Mayo. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo, pero a los que le gustó la historia no desesperen! :) muy pronto actualizaré.

* * *

También me gustaría que si tienen ideas para la historia, se sientan seguros de armellas, yo no muerdo xDD, y estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de cosas que se les ocurra.

Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron review, repito, se merecen el mundo :)

H Koutalidou Aligizaki.


End file.
